Krugmar
Krugmar is the War Nation of the Orcs and lead by the mighty Warlord Mogroka'Gorkil. Krugmar is located to the east of The Cloud Temple of Aegis among the dunes of the deep desert. Bloodlust and an unforgiving environment has molded the orcs into a truly mighty Race that values strength above all other traits. Spiritually, High Shaman Krink'Gorkil leads the ritualistic religion of the orcs, whose mysticism thrives on tales of super-strength and unparalleled combat prowess. The orcs have a hatred and respect for the dwarves which often leads to open conflict, but all other races are viewed as vastly inferior and are not often welcomed beyond the great walls of the orc capital of Sanjezal. Introduction Glazug Votar! Vorgad Ormenar! This is the proud War Nation. Originally a nomadic people, orcs would live in squalid huts, raiding the resources they required and continuing on to other patches of land for their sheep and cows. However, led by the great Warlord Tythus, they began building permanent homes in the elven ruins of Sandafell. Although not great architects, they fixed the wall and created simple lodgings and markets inside, one of the towers was transformed into a blood spattered arena, and behind the wall lies the Warlord's Castle and the Dominus Lodgings. Beneath one of the towers lies the Dark Maze of Groumj, created by whom, nobody knows. However, the dark paths of the maze lead into deathly traps and holes, many brave orcs have died in its dark pathways. There is a legend that there is treasure there that grants you immortality, regardless, the Maze of Groumj continues to be a major attraction for bands of orcs and other races alike. The War Nation of Krugmar is a terrible sight to behold and the orcs are not a force to be trifled with. Towns and Settlements Sanjezal - Overseen by Warlord Mogroka'Gorkil Sanhar - Overseen by Dominus Craotor'Lur Nomad Village - Overseen by Dominus Craotor'Lur Whispering Isles - Overseen by Dominus Craotor'Lur Gorkilla - Overseen by Warlord Mogroka'Gorkil and Uzggoth Lud'Gorkil Fort Krug - Overseen by Uzggoth Lud'Gorkil Fort Tythus - Overseen by Uzggoth Lud'Gorkil Geography History The Orc Clan War There were once many clans of orcs, but over time they started getting swallowed up by the Mega-Clans. The two primary Mega-Clans were The Rex Clan, led by Warlord Tythor, and the Dom Clan, led by Warlord Or'ta. These clans fought for supremacy of the land of Krugmar, and many orcs were killed in the Battles and whole Clans who were in the Mega-Clans died out. Eventually though Warlord Tythus, who had taken over the Rex clan after Warlord Tythor had been killed in battle, Led a great victory over the Elves still living in the Ruins of an elven city. He renamed in Sanjezal. He then led many victories over the Dominus Clan and in one fateful battle, the Warlord Or'ta would try and use Dark Magic to win. Krug, in anger, Showed his displeasement for the Weak and sent down Lightning bolts to aid Tythus. Or'ta was killed and the Dominus Clan was eliminated, many joining Tythus soon after. The Making of Krugmar Warlord Tythus was made King of the Orcs, and in respect of his old clan, he made the word King become Rex. In respect to the Dom Clan he made his Lords called the Dominus. He also helped the Shamans, who had always been the outcasts of the clans, fit in with Krugmar and made Or'gok, son of Or'ta, who had been spared by Krug for his Honour and potential of Orc Magic, the High Shaman. From there Warlord Tythus set his borders. Government *Led by the absolute rule of a warlord titled Rex **The Rex has complete control over the War Nation regarding internal affairs and war time decisions *A sector is governed by a Dominus who reports to the Rex **A High Dominus vying for the warlords title may challenge the Rex to single combat. If he wins he becomes the new Rex. If he loses he faces heavy fines and possible loss of title or banishment at the discretion of the Rex *A High Shaman governs religious affairs and serves as a liaison between the War Nation and the Temple. He may act as an advisor to the Rex or as an ambassador to other nations. Military The Krughai is the official army of the War Nation, Led by Dominus Craotor'Lur and Targoth Lud'Gorkil Architecture Nobility The notion that orcs have a "nobility" like that of the humans is absurd, but those who prove themselves to be valiant warriors, shaman, leaders and diplomats may find themselves granted with the title of Dominus. A High Dominus is the equivalent of a human Duke or elven Prince. They may challenge the Rex, and if successful, they become the new Rex. If they lose, however, The Rex decides their fate. There is currently one Dominus. Dominus Craotor Category:Nations of Aegis